Rose on a Grave
by Christy W
Summary: One of the Scooby Gang comes to say goodbye. Part 1 of 3 in the Rose Legacy series- Part 2 (Willow's Rose) and Part 3 (Rose Inheritance) can be found in the Buffy/Highlander crossover section


**Disclaimer**: Anything belonging to BtVS, as everyone knows by now, belongs to Joss Whedon. Anything else, which is only situations and pairings, belongs to me. Now, the idea, crazy as it sounds, came to me as I was going to bed! Also, the title was from that soundtrack song of the same name.

A solitary red rose lies on the grave of one of my best friends. It has her name and an inscription on it: **_"Beloved daughter, friend, wife, and mother."_**There's a spot next to it for her husband's ashes when he dies. You see, we all agreed to have our bodies cremated when we died, for safety's sake and all of that.

I set my bouquet down, and my mind involuntarily goes back to that day two years ago that we lost her. The tragedy, at least for me, plays out in my mind in slow motion, as it did when it happened. It was five years after we had all graduated from high school. Incredibly, over those five years, we had all kept in touch. (All of us going to colleges within 20 minutes of each other might have influenced it a little, though.) Anyway, two of the longtime couples during our high school years got married our junior year of college. That was really exciting, especially when we crammed the cake in the faces of our respective spouses at the same time! Then _this_had to happen.

We were all still out patrolling when we were all ambushed by a bunch of Spike's minions. We were all taken by surprise, and we should have been able to save her, but we weren't. She was attacked by Spike from behind, and, for some reason, her reflexes were a little slow. But, then again, for some reason, so were everyone else's. Anyway, Spike was in the middle of changing her over when Xander realized what was happening. He ran toward them, screaming, "I won't let you do this to her!" Before he could get halfway there, he was stabbed from behind. When we realized what had happened to Buffy, we knew what we had to do. I ended up having to stake her myself. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Apparently, this ambush had been planned well in advance, and the rest of us were lucky to get away as unscathed as we did.

We buried them both side by side, as befitting someone who had died trying to save the other. They're buried under her favorite tree in the graveyard, where we still patrol to this day, although there isn't a lot of activity nowadays. Anyway, her mother found out a week later, when we told her what had happened. She's actually rather accepting of the whole situation. But, there's also an interesting development on my part. Even though she was dead, and we had expected this day to come sometime, her husband still needed comforting, and the new Slayer was there to help. I guess I comforted him a little too well.

You see, we ended up falling in love. I should have realized that it started back when we were in the library for all those hours, trying to keep the prophecies from running amuck. But, he says he should have realized it, too. Anyway, we're married now, and I'm pregnant. I also have a five-year-old stepdaughter who looks just like her mother- same spunk, too! I hear him coming up behind me. He's not as quiet as he used to be.

"Visiting our respective spouses to tell them all of what's happened in the past months?"

"Yeah, slaying's hard for me, and, I'll have to temporarily retire soon, what with the baby and all."

"Of course, and I'm sure that Giles and Jenny know what they're talking about, don't you?"

"Yes. I just wish Buffy and Xander could see how peaceful Sunnydale is now, at least by comparison. And, I still can't get used to the fact that Giles had said I was the next Slayer!"

He nods his head in agreement with me, and gives me a hug.

"I still think it's sweet that you two had named your daughter after me."

"Yes, and that reminds me. Little Willow asked me to find her Mommy, because she wants her to tell her that bedtime story about the slayer and the vampire," Angel said with a chuckle.

I looked up at the former vampire lovingly. "Okay," I agreed, as we started to walk back home. "Angel, when do you think we should tell her about you, if you know what I mean?"

"Well, I don't see why we should, unless she asks. I mean, I'm a normal human again, thanks to you and Jenny," he  
said.

"So true. So, let's go oblige her."


End file.
